1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a small array microphone, and in particular to noise suppression using small array microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Noise suppression is often required in many communication systems and voice recognition devices to suppress noise to improve communication quality and voice recognition performance. Noise suppression may be achieved using various techniques, which may be classified as single microphone techniques and array microphone techniques.
Array microphone noise reduction technique uses multiple microphones placed at different locations and separated from each other by some minimum distance to form a beam. Conventionally, the beam is used to pick up speech that is then used to reduce the amount of noise picked up outside the beam. Thus, the array microphone techniques can suppress non-stationary noise. Multiple microphones, however, also themselves create more noise.
Thus, effective suppression of noise in communication system and voice recognition devices is desirable.